


Killer Saga- King Symon

by Kasashimaru



Series: Killer Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasashimaru/pseuds/Kasashimaru
Summary: Our Story starts with a young King thrust into a position he never imagined he would be in, left with the mess his family has seemed to have created. There was a reason they were dubbed the Killer family. Now he must change the image and actions of his family to save future generations and possibly his planet. Time can only tell if he will be successful or will he have to work with the gods to sort the mess out in the long term.





	1. The Last Survivor

A fever so high. In and out of consciousness. Doctors and Nurses filling his blurry vision as he stirred from fever driven dreams and nightmares. Cold compresses and a heavy comforter. The feeling of freezing or extreme heat. The inability to move or stay awake. Time flew by. One minute the sun was up and the next it was night. Stomach weak, but nothing left in it to relieve it. He felt like he was dying.

Suddenly it was over. The fever, the dreams it bred, and the doctors. All gone in a blink of an eye. Or so it seemed to him. It had been a week and a half since the Prince had fallen ill. Since his whole family became sick with a plague, a virus that spread across the land with great speed. 

Unfortunately, the young prince was his families sole survivor of the plague. They did not know why, but the doctors were thankful. They managed to save one of their patients and one of most importance.

The young prince of a tender age of 15, suddenly alone with a Kingdom ravaged by sickness. The doctors were desperate for his blood. To make a vaccine since his immune system beat the virus. He gave and gave until his adviser stepped in and forced the doctors away.

"Away! Away! You vampires are draining him dry!" A tall burly man dressed finely in a black and gold outfit yelled as he grabbed medical personnel and threw them outside. "He's got enough to do without you vampires making him weaker!"

The medical personnel yelled back at him, but the adviser did not care. He slammed the door in their faces.

"Guards! Allow no one near the Princes room!" The man ordered. A collections of "yes sirs" filled the air and the heavy stomps of armed guards marching into new positions. The man sighed in relief and walked towards the Princes bed, picking up trash and miscellaneous things off the floor to tidy up. "My Lord how do you feel today?" 

The Prince groaned and sat up in his bed. His long green hair was in a messy braid and stuck to his pillows. His red eyes blinked slowly and were faded from his sickness. His lips were dry and cracked and he looked to need groceries after his week and a half long fight without any real food to keep him healthy. "Weak." The prince responded as his voice cracked from a dry throat.

"I feel for you, my lord. Do you need a drink?" The Prince nodded weakly. The adviser grabbed a cup of water and held it to the Princes mouth. The prince drank greedily, draining the cup. The adviser inquired if the prince needed a refill. The Prince uttered a small no.

"My body hurts." The Prince complained a minute later. 

"Your muscles are sore after the fever. You are safe to take a warm bath. Do you want one?" 

The prince nodded weakly again. "Please Orbus. I would like that a lot."

Orbus smiled at the mention of his name. "I will draw you a warm bath Prince Symon. Sleep until I come get you. Those vampires nearly drained you dry. You are only just recovering, they can't take your blood just yet. You need it yourself."

Symon nestled into his pillows. "My life has no meaning if I have no one to rule over." Symon started to drift off to sleep. "I lost my family, I can't lose them as well."

Orbus felt a pang of sorrow hit him in the gut. Symon's family and his have been close for centuries. Losing the royal family in one week was like losing a whole set of his own family which a large portion of his own fell to the first wave of the virus. He felt guilty, suddenly aware that his family could have brought the virus to the castle. He nodded at Symon and stepped out of the Prince's room to start the bath. 

 

Symon sighed deeply as he shakily stepped into the warm pool of water. His muscles gave way and he fell back into the tub, gasping from the fall. Feeling no pain, Symon relaxed into the warmth. Muscles loosened and he began to move around. He dunked his head under the water, releasing his long tresses from the braid so he could wash it. He couldn't move fast, his muscles still too sore to move as fast as he wanted, but he carefully washed his hair. He felt sticky, dirty and he wanted that feeling to go away.

Orbus came to check on Symon an hour later and found him asleep in the tub. He gently roused Symon and helped him back to his room. He assisted Symon into his freshly cleaned bed and made sure he ate his dinner of soup and bread. The Prince needed to make sure he was to recover before he was crowned King, though that was the least of his worries ahead of him.

A week past before Symon could stay awake for more than an hour and to start walking around. Another week past before he could meet with the advisers and not get confused or get headaches from the effort. Slowly he got back on his feet, but it was a month before he felt himself again.

"When are we to crown our King, sir?" Orbus asked the castle doctor as he left Symon's room. He had come to check on Symon 10 weeks after the sickness hit him.

"You may do so at any time. He is of perfect health again. No muscle weakness. His blood count came back normal. No more headaches from over exerting himself." The doctor responded looking at his notes. "We are lucky Symon survived. His siblings and parents succumbed so quickly to the first five fevers. It's a miracle he didn't. 1 out of 10000 are surviving so far. Hopefully the blood we drew after his fevers broke can create a vaccine to fix those numbers until the perfected one is created."

Orbus blinked at the statistic in surprise. Last he heard there wasn't one. "Did we figure out what is causing this virus yet?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, but it does look similar to a virus that already exists and common theory is it just mutated. The reason and cause of the mutation is unknown."

Orbus shook his head, but clapped the doctor on the back. "Thank you for coming to check on him. Everyone appreciates your due diligence."

The doctor smiled, "Thank you, Adviser Orbus. Please continue being at our new Lords side. He's had enough happen to him and I don't think he has grieved for his family yet. When he finally breaks he will need you to be there."

Orbus nodded as the doctor turned and left. He sighed and shook his worry away. Sucking in air, he stood tall and entered Symon's room. He found Symon looking out his window, slowly sliding on his shirt. Orbus followed his gaze and found him looking at some peasant children playing in a field near the castle wall. He felt a stab of remorse in his heart.

"I wonder if their parents are alive or if they are orphans like I am." Symon spoke lowly as Orbus approached.

Orbus spoke lowly back, "That is not your concern my lord."

Symon looked critically at Orbus. "IT IS MY CONCERN!" Symon spat angrily. He turned to the larger man. "Children without families turn more to crime if the state neglects their existence. This virus may not be controlled by nature, but damn if I'm going to ignore the problems it leaves behind."

Orbus backed down. Symon was already showing signs of a great king all ready. "My apologizes my lord. I should no better than to assume you did not want to care for them like the rulers before you."

"They may have been a small problem before, though still not a reason to ignore them, they will be in higher numbers now." Symon walked back to his bed and undid his hair tie, his green hair falling down his back like a wave. His scarlet red eyes full of life glared at Orbus. "Or do you not care for Orphans? Like my father?"

Orbus eyed the prince carefully. He was on Symon's side, but was this a trap. Symon and his father had fights over differing opinions. Orbus usually watched from the sidelines and originally knew Symon was never gonna get the throne because of it. It seemed though that the Gods had a different plan. Orbus chose his words carefully to avoid angering the prince, "Children are our future my lord. Even more important now."

Symon continued to eye him. "I am tired. Please leave me alone for the rest of the day."

Orbus bowed and began to walk away, "The doctor has cleared you to become King. I will talk to the other advisers to decide a date today." 

"Tomorrow." Symon simply replied.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Symon repeated. "My kingdom needs me. I've given my blood as a start, now I need to start helping in other ways."

"As you say my Prince. I will see you at dinner." Orbus bowed again before leaving.

Symon sniffled as his eyes welled up with tears. A fear of failure washed over him mixed with a feeling of loneliness. Questions he had no answers to came to his mind. His father had neglected to teach him court rulings as he didn't want Symon, the bleeding heart, to take the throne. He fancied his military driven brother who did everything father commanded him without compliant nor mind of his own. Even his own moth-

Symon slammed a fist on his side table. No more of those thoughts! He did not have to worry about them anymore. The kingdom needed him. He survived for a reason. He wasn't gonna waste this chance.

Wiping his eyes free of the extra moisture, Symon stood once more and gazed out his window. The children playing with their red ball attracted his attention again. 

 

"TOMORROW?!" The other advisers angrily demanded while Orbus flinched. 

"We have so much to do before putting a crown on his head." The Adviser with sandy brown hair argued. His name was Linius and he was the military adviser. He was a traditionalist and Orbus knew he would have the most to fight with over breaking the tradition of a month long crowning.

"It's too early. He just lost his family. He is too emotionally unstable to take the crown right now." Cyndy the financial adviser spoke softly. "I had to take a couple weeks off when my husband died. I couldn't function."

"It has been two months. He is ready. Our people need him." Orbus argued back. "When and if he breaks down, we will give him a rest. He wants to help."

"The King didn't want him to take the throne. He is weak in the heart to begin with, the people will bleed him dry of compassion." The Public Relations adviser, Trevor, interjected. Orbus glared at him. Like they had anyone else to choose?

"Let him! Making our science and technology wait any longer could hurt our populace more." The technology and science adviser, Marx, argued back. He had the biggest job after Trevor as of right now. He had to keep getting approval for advancements and new treatments in medical situations. No leader, his work halts. "We need permissions to start our newest vaccine trials." 

The advisers began to argue amongst themselves. Orbus silenced them with a swing of his gavel on to the marble tabletop. They looked at him, irritation clear in their faces and stiff posture.

"We do not have a choice in the matter. He is the last of his royal line. We as advisers can advise him to make him a better leader. To make better decisions. That is why we exist. What we do not need is to argue when his kingdom needs him the most. Is it too fast? Maybe. But we need him here and now." Orbus interjected softly. "Now are we all in agree-ance?"

Linius began to snarl. Trevor interrupted him, "The populace would hate for us to throw money where not needed. No month long inauguration. We can do that when we aren't in a crisis."

"He is right. Our economy is too weak for such extravagant spending." Cyndy nodded. 

Orbus knocked the gavel again. "Then that settles the matter. Tomorrow at noon we shall crown our Prince Symon as King. Be there or be treasonous."

 

At Noon, the advisers stood over a kneeling Symon dressed in his best robes. A white dress shirt with matching dress pants both with mint green accents. His hair was tired up in a high ponytail with his bangs framing his face. He faced a crowd of castle attendants and people of his high standing court. Those that weren't scared to catch the virus when leaving their homes. They quoted from a giant scroll the oath of the King which Symon recited back to the crowd. He knew it before this. He saw his father quote it every year at the anniversary of his crowning and before war.

"With Symon reciting the Oath to the end, he takes the role of our new ruler." Orbus approached unsheathing a long sword from a golden scabbard. He touched both of Symon's shoulder gently. "May I, Head Adviser Orbus, present to you, King Symon!"

The room erupted in applause and good cheers. "Stand my King! Stand before your Kingdom!"

Symon smiled and did as told. He took the sword Orbus was holding and held it with both hands, blade down. He tapped the metal against the stone floor, silencing the crowd. He looked over the expectant crowd, looking for naysayers. Thankfully he did not see any and courage filled him.

"Thank you for being here with me. I alone survived the virus. A virus my father ignored. A virus that is killing untold numbers of our people and other kingdoms people. We are suffering and I believe myself lucky that I was spared. I do not think I was spared because of my standing. We all know I wasn't meant for the throne. I must thank my team of doctors for working constantly. I must also thank the gods above. Do to their graciousness I stand before you. I will work quickly on creating a cure with our team of doctors. I will also help those who suffer. Those who starve due to the food shortage. Due to the failing economy. When the people suffer the kingdom suffers. I already survived. I'm not scared to get my hands dirty if it means my people survive. I hope we work together to conquer this crisis. I hope to be your King for a long time."

The crowd erupted into cheers again. Symon beamed. Orbus clapped him on the shoulder and smiled down at him. The young King had never spoke in front of the crowd and he did this so perfectly. He must have been practicing when by himself.

"Go down and learn your court sir." Orbus urged gently. "We begin work tomorrow. Enjoy your night." He continued to push Symon towards a mayor of a smaller town as the group began to talk among each other. Once he introduced Symon, he left the Kings side.


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symon has started the process of implementing changes. Its harder than he first thought. He also starts to make himself at home in the King's office where he finds some interesting facts on what could be going on. Lord Linius starts to show his true colors.

Symon may not have known how to lead his court in theory, but he did well in actually making orders, laws, and problem solving. As soon as he sat down at the courts head in front of his Advisers, Mayors, and Generals, he let the court know he was spouting changes to aid and help the people.

His first order of business? The vaccine and other medical science advancements to help stop the virus. He gave Marx permission to start the vaccine trial and plenty of money to keep the scientists improving techniques and procedures. He then gave Marx permission to start mobile clinics to help try to keep the populace that wasn't sick from the virus to stay from the hospitals and reduce exposure. He also ordered food to be priority and for Trevor to work with him to make it happen. The military, much to Linius' displeasure, was to be diverted to delivering supplies and working on the ranches and farms where deserted from families being desecrated. Cyndy was to open the castles resources to help pay for such measures and talk trade with the other kingdoms. They talked all day about how to really accomplish everything ordered. By nightfall everyone had a decent plan, but they would be meeting again in two days to see if anyone founds holes or had extra questions. 

Symon tapped his sword to the ground to end the meeting, the court hall emptying quickly. Orbus stayed behind taking his place next to Symon to escort him to dinner. When the hall was finally empty, Symon yawned. “They don't just want to follow orders.”

Orbus snorted, “Of course. That is their job to figure out how to do it efficiently and that means sometimes arguing back.”

Symon stood and smiled back, “I know, but all day?”

Orbus sighed, “Like beating a dead horse.” He walked past Symon towards the door. “Good job working on your first court meeting. You need to eat now and rest for the next meeting.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Symon agreed.

Together they walked to the dining hall and found it stocked fully for the two to enjoy. Orbus immediately took his place next to the Kings chair at the head of the table, but noticed Symon still went for his old seat nearest the Queens chair on the other side. “Symon?” He interrupted softly before Symon could sit in his old chair. “Join me at the head of the table.”

Symon looked shocked at Orbus before looking at his chair. Orbus watched as Symon looked fondly at his chair and slowly stepped away. Symon looked sadly at the King chair before grabbing it and sitting down. Symon stiffened and took a deep breath before looking at Orbus with a small smile. Orbus smiled back. “It's a different look and feel isn't it?”

 

The next day Symon was up bright and early. He set on the task of cleaning out the King's office and making it his own. He cleaned out all the drawers of the massive wooden desk and other cupboards and book shelves. He then sat at the desk and went through copious amounts of notes, studies, new laws, and military strategies. He organized things into separate piles and found folders for which he could file things with other similar things the Kings before his father even left behind. He took a break at lunch and explored the Kings bedchamber and the halls around it. Previous Kings and Queens portraits hung everywhere, his own father hanging over the fireplace. He would have to hire someone when things calmed down to paint his own visage for the history books. He found an interesting altar at the end of the Kings hallways that he never knew existed. It looked to be made of ancient wood and had two dragons painted over it. One was red and looked to be fighting a black one. Two candles sat unlit under them, a scroll in between them.

Symon carefully undid the scroll and read it. “Meta of Fire and Veta of Darkness. Guardians of Planet Jin. Locked forever in a balance between light and darkness. One must never best the other or the land will be forever cursed whether by flame or darkness.”

Symon looked back up at the dueling dragons. Why was he never told of these dragons? These supposed Guardians of the planet? Did his brother know? Did his other siblings?

“Excuse me sir?” A soft female voice called to him making him jump. She also jumped and screamed before recomposing herself and coughing into her hand while Symon held his chest while recovered. “My apologizes, Your Majesty! I did not mean to frighten you! Lord Linius wants to meet you in the throne room. He wants to bring a report on his military.”

Symon recovered and turned to the black and white dressed female. It was his favorite maid. She was his age and they were close friends when they were children. Her name was Lily and she was now head maid which allowed her into these parts of the castle. She didn't wear a dress like the other maids, instead wearing a ladies formal suit like a butler. Her long brown hair was bundled up behind her head. “Thank you Ms. Lily. Will you tell him I will be right there? I'm going to grab Orbus.”

“Orbus is all ready there. He told me to get you.” 

“Oh, perfect.” Symon began to follow Lily. They walked in silence at first, but Lily broke it first. 

“So, how do you feel, My Lord? Are you truly recovered?”

Symon shrugged, “I'm tired a lot more than usual, but I have a lot to do as well. How are you doing? I hope that you liked that I promoted you.”

“I couldn't be more happier.” Lily smiled. Symon's heart clenched at the sight. They walked once more in silence. 

“Can I have assistance in cleaning my parents rooms and offices? I'm throwing out a bunch of stuff and sorting and would like someone else to be there to keep me company. It's a little overwhelming.”

“Shouldn't Orbus be doing that with you? Wouldn't that be more comfortable?”

“Orbus has his own things to do. I ordered a lot to be done. He's making sure everything is followed through.”

“If that's the case I can assign some girls-”

“I was thinking more... you?” Symon stopped walking. Lily stopped as well and looked at him in surprise. Symon blushed.

“Sir?”

“We used to be friends. I want to reconnect. I was pushed aside so far that I was cut off from everyone. I need more than just Orbus to trust in this castle.” Symon pleaded softly. He was segregated when his father had announced his heir for the throne and was told only to stay out of the way and study. For what, he didn't know. “So please help me, Ms. Lily?”

Lily smiled sweetly, “If you so wish, Your Majesty! I will gladly help you!”

Symon smiled back in return, “Thank you, Now could you tell me how things are running here management wise? I know Orbus is Head Adviser, but does he order the staff as well?”

They began to walk again, “He works with the Head Butler, but that's where that ends. He can pull us to do things, but he can't distract us from completely from our tasks without the Head Butlers permission.”

“Where is the Head Butlers office? I would like to talk to him/her. I've actually never met them before. I though Orbus was a Head Butler, but also an adviser”

Lily started laughing, “The Head Butler's name is Stephen. He's a wonderfully pleasant old man. He likes to run things in the shadows which is probably why you never met him. Orbus will have to take you though. I'm not allowed in that wing of Castle as it holds the treasures and important documents.”

That was the East wing of the castle. Symon had never been there either until recently, but he didn't remember seeing an office for the Head Butler there. Symon even now didn't leave the North wing which was where the royal family stayed other than too come to the center of the castle to the throne room and council room. He still had a lot to learn of his own home.

 

“I'm sorry it took me so long, Lord Linius, Lord Orbus, but I present King Symon.” Lily introduced Symon as she opened the door to the throne room and held it for her King to walk thru. She bowed graciously before exiting. Symon took his seat on his throne. Orbus and Linius bowed deeply at him.

“I heard Lord Linius I was called here for an update on your military?” Symon questioned as the men straightened.

“Yes, Sire.” Linius spoke. “I wanted to tell you that the orders had gone out and we are having little resistance at our soldiers becoming farm hands and delivery men. They quite liked the idea.”

Symon sensed he was being a little sarcastic. He glanced at Orbus to gauge the situation of the mans words. Orbus looked back at Symon with a tired look. “They aren't just Farm hands and delivery men. They are civil servants and I'm sure they are happy not be sitting around fighting those stupid wars my father has been forcing us to carry out with our fellow Kingdoms and Queendoms. They must be ecstatic to help keep people alive and not to kill.”

“It is true,” Orbus agreed with Symon, “Since the plague outbreak, we have not had any conflicts with our neighbors.”

“But we are sending them into plague soaked areas! What if they catch it and die? Who will defend us if we kill our soldiers by forcing them to tend to fields and the sick?” Linius argued.

“I see and hear your concern, Lord Linius, but my order is clear. Our soldiers will be the first to test the vaccine on a voluntary basis when it comes out, but we are wasting resources by guarding inactive borders. I'm sure they want to help their communities where they hail from. I will be making my rounds at the camps myself as soon as I can to hear their thoughts.” Symon stood up, “Now if that's all, you may leave. Thank you for being on top of your orders. If you have anymore concerns please bring them to the next meeting in a days time.”

Linius scowled, “Yes, Your Majesty. I will see you at the meeting tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day.”

“You as well.” Symon bid farewell and watched as the Angry General left.

“We will have the most problems with him.” Orbus spoke in an aggravated tone. Symon looked at him. “He is sure you have doomed us all by diverting our defenses.”

“Like they, our neighbors, aren't having the same problems? What is the best way to deal with him?”

“He may never see eye to eye with you. He is so far up in “defense is the only strategy” mentality like your father. He thinks the main populace is cannon fodder compared to the military and those that order them. To get thru to him you have to stay true to what you say and do not waver. He is dedicated to the throne, but hates change.”

“So my father started those wars to be... defensive?”

“May I speak truthfully, My Lord?” Orbus suddenly asked. Symon nodded, wondering why he would ask such a thing. “Your father and your eldest brother started those wars on nothing more than paranoia born from rumors. If they heard of any advancements or if their military numbers jumped your Father immediately would attack them. Many times those Kingdoms and Queendoms came to us with retainers to write cease fires and treaties and your family would mow them down in this here throne room. They were so scared of peace, it seemed.”

“You couldn't do anything?” Orbus was always his fathers right hand man. It was surprising that he thought this way and could do nothing to stop it. He was always level minded and saw things from both sides. Who in a position of power wouldn't listen to that?

“Sometimes I would get thru to them, but most of the time I wondered why I was Lead Adviser when he listened to Linius more than the others and I?” Orbus walked up to Symon and clapped him on the shoulder. “You sit upon a blood soaked throne in a blood soaked Kingdom. It may take you a while to scrub this stain off your name, but I for one am glad you sit upon it.”

“Well my surname is Killer. It's a blood soaked name. I hope I can bring an opposite meaning to it. Though there is no nice con-nations to “Killer”.”

“How about Killer of war and disease?” Orbus offered.

Symon's eyes flashed, “Perfect! Can you start spreading that title? King Symon Killer, killing war and disease!”

“As you wish your Majesty.” Orbus chuckled.

“Also I found something in my wing of the castle I need you to tell me about?” Symon remembered the dragon embossed desk.

Orbus cocked an eyebrow, “What is it, My Lord?”

“Who is Meta and Veta? They sound like gods, but I have not heard a peep about them before and-” Symon was interrupted by Orbus' hand over his mouth. Orbus looked panicked and came within inches of the young kings face. 

“You must not speak their names so loud?!” Orbus whispered. “We will discuss this in your office. Too many ears here.” Symon nodded nervously.

 

When Symon's office door clicked shut, Orbus scoured the entire room looking even in dark nooks and crannies. Symon was confused. Confused on Orbus' sudden change in personality and the way he was looking for something. “What is wrong?”

Orbus continued to search without a word, annoying the young king. “Hello?”

“You can't speak of them.” Orbus finally spoke after he checked the final corner of the room. “You found the altar with their inscriptions?”

“Yes, so what's the big deal?” Symon questioned.

“They are gods and they are dangerous. One creates a utopia and one creates a dystopia. You mustn't choose sides.”

“I don't even know about them so how could I choose sides? What, now that I know about them they are going to infiltrate my dreams and force me to choose? Are they even real?” Orbus just looked at Symon.

“This disease proves they live and Veta is the ruling faction. This disease came out of no where and there is no scientific reason that it mutated, someone made this possible by signing their soul to him. They could have been ground zero for this virus.”

“That's hog wash and you know it!” Symon argued. “If you are so scared to speak their names how did someone do it? I was locked in a room with just books, with the best tutors, and I've never heard nor read of them.”  
“Good. Now speak of them no more. It's not your concern.” Orbus waved away.

“No! No. If you say Veta is the cause of this, won't pledging to Meta reverse some of his damage? It says light can balance darkness.”

“Do not meddle in the affairs of gods.” Orbus grumbled.

Symon grumbled back, “If they meddle in the affairs of mortals, it's our responsibility to meddle in theirs. We are not their playthings for petty power struggles.”

Orbus studied Symon's stern face. Symon was serious and Orbus had to back down. He may have been on to something. “Your father saw them and soon after he was never the same. I do not want to lose this levelheaded young man in front of me.”

“My father?” Symon was not shocked by this. “When?”

“After you were born. He and your eldest brother went to them. For what and for why I do not know and either were the others. I'm sure Linius knew or was part of it.” Orbus admitted.

“Take me Orbus.” Symon ordered. “Take me to see these “Gods.”

“Absolutely not!” Orbus refused sharply. “I am true to my word that I refuse to lose you to them.”

“I order you! I am your King!” Symon attempted.

Orbus wanted nothing to do with it, “Do not even try to pull rank on this. I will not lead you on the same road as your father. Stay away from them please! Do not speak of this again! See you at dinner My Lord. This conversation is over.”

With that Orbus left angrily. Symon sat at his cluttered desk and sighed, defeated. He felt sick after trying such an underhanded trick to get his way. How his father did it without a guilty conscious baffled him. He was happy Orbus shot it down though he was the only one who could. He would have to apologize to Orbus later, but his interest was peaked. Gods he had never heard of, his father meeting them and changing, and Orbus acting terrified of them made him think they were more demons than gods. Maybe he could find something about it in his fathers notes? If he was prone to paranoia he would have had to write these thoughts down or have the rumors that caused it laying a round? Symon looked at the mountains of paper and folders around him that he had yet to look thru and sighed again. This was gonna take a while.

 

After breakfast the next day, the meeting of advisers adjourned. Orbus called the meeting to start and they went around the table discussing holes in the plots and sudden changes that had to be made due to lack of man power or time constraints. No one had a problem with their orders until they came to Lord Linius. He yelled at them all for allowing the King to change his military's purpose and argued greatly that they were now sitting ducks. Symon tried to sooth it over at first, but he started to question everything coming out of Symon's mouth. The other Advisers came to Symon's side and argued for hours for Linius over reacting and resisting change.

“He is a child! He does not know what he is doing and why should I allow change for the worst?!” Linius stood while slamming his hands on the desk.

“Lord Linius, please return to a sitting position.” Orbus ordered.

Linius pointed at Orbus accusingly, “You are the problem here as well Orbus. You are coddling him and letting him put us into such a position!”

“You are the only one with a problem here.” Cyndy snapped. “Sit down and follow your orders.”

“Maybe you need a break to stop mourning for the previous king? King Symon is just doing what he thinks is right. For once someone is thinking of this Kingdom and not just what ifs.” Marx stepped in. 

“There will be no kingdom if they attack us!”

“That is enough!” Symon stood up as well. “Guards! Seize Lord Linius! Lock him in his room and do not allow him to leave until further notice! I will deal with him later!”

The four guards in the room did as bid and collected Linius into a strong hold. The older Adviser began to fight and cuss, screaming insults at the other advisers and at Symon. The guards pleaded with their boss to behave as they felt bad for the whole ordeal and more sorry to see their boss drop so low in their eyes. Once the room was silent again, Symon sat down and turned to Orbus.

“With you guys as my witness, I order Lord Orbus to travel to the Kingdoms and Queendoms to see if they would like to cooperate with our efforts and maybe trade information as well as discuss peace. It's to put Lord Linius' paranoia to rest so he can focus more on leading our troops better in recovery efforts. If they still wish us any harm or are hesitant to believe us which I don't blame them after all these wars, we will post soldiers defensively, but not aggressively like they are now from what I've read in his reports. I will write hand written letters to them expressing my apologizes for my families behavior. If they wish to sign a peace treaty, I will come to them at the earliest convenience. Do you agree to this Orbus?”

“I am honored to be an envoy on peace.” Orbus bowed. “I will not let you down.”

Trevor raised his hand, “Orbus leads the army when Linius is indisposed. Who is gonna lead them?”

“I will!” Symon smiled. He saw the fear flash over his advisers faces, even Orbus. “I will just make sure the orders in place go the way I want and I wanted to talk to them as well. By Them, I mean the soldiers he leads. How will I learn if I don't talk to the experts?”

The Advisers looked at each other. “I promise I will not change anything while Linius is cooling off. I want to earn his trust, not make him feel like I'm just pushing him aside. He got where he is because he was good at doing his job. I'm hoping. I know he was very close to my father.”

“Extremely close.” Cyndy agreed. She smiled, “I trust you your highness.”

“I trust you to Cyndy! Now I do know I am a child still in terms of experience and I will not argue that so do feel free to enlighten me on anything. Just please don't do it like Lord Linius' did. Screaming and shouting at a child does not teach them anything. I know he demonstrated that clearly, but please do spread the word. I don't want to lock up anyone else anytime soon.” Symon motioned to Linius' seat. “So if we are all in agreeance with our current plan, how about we set a meeting for next month tentatively? If anything else comes up we can meet sooner, but a month feels right to test waters.”

“It's perfect though Orbus may not be back by then.” Marx raised his hand.

Symon looked at Orbus, “I expect his envoy to take as much time as they can to do this. Peace treaties can't be rushed. Cyndy will act as head Adviser if he isn't back. I know she resides here in the castle for her duties while you two travel, so I can talk to her quickly and vice versa. Everyone okay with that?”

“Aye!” The four advisers agreed together.

“Are we in agreeance that this meeting has reached it's end? If so say Aye?” Symon proceeded.

“Aye!”

“We may end this meeting now. See you all in the next month. Keep me in the loop and good luck!” Symon watched as the three Advisers left wishing them each a final good day, before ordering Orbus to accompany him to his office to write the letters to the individual Kingdoms and Queendoms, Orbus was to visit.


	3. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linius has left a mess for Symon and must be dealt with. Symon also learns more of the gods he asked about earlier and finds more clues in his fathers mess.

Symon's simple plan of just meeting soldiers to oversee his plan being executed turned into a bigger mess than he expected. The soldiers were confused by his orders and were even more confused that he showed up to their morning briefing instead of Lord Linius. Confused on why he was there was understandable, but being confused when Symon asked for an update on the extraction of his troop to do as he had hoped, was inexcusable.

Linius had lied when he said he dispatched orders to pull his soldiers from their defensive positions. Instead they were put in an offensive position with their closest neighbors. Symon could barely contain his anger as the superiors under Lord Linius' plan filled the young king in. He had done everything opposite. Orbus was called and Cyndy as well to also see what was happening.

Orbus was first to arrive and was briefed on what was going on. He also was barely able to contain his anger. This could ruin his envoy for peace if this was not fixed quickly. He was setting out on his quest tomorrow. It would have to wait now. He couldn't claim peace while it looked like they were ready to take over at the border.

“I'm sorry, My Lord King. Adviser Linius did not tell us any of this. I am embarrassed that our highest general would commit such a treasonous act. I will do anything in our power to fix this.” The four star general grovelled on his knees next to Symon. 

“Stand up General. You are not in trouble, but I am taking you up on that promise.” Symon ordered. When Cyndy finally arrived, Symon sat his two Advisers and and the four leading Generals down to go over his plan thoroughly.

“...I said I wasn't planning on changing anything, but Linius' is no longer part of this council. My first order of business is to pull all forces from the front lines. I want the bare minimum on our borders until further notice. Also I know soldiers are trained in all sorts of things, I want them placed where they can help the populace the most. We need farm hands, delivery trucks, med teams, and anything else anyone can help with to keep life normal. I don't care how you do it, just do it.” Symon finished his speech to the generals. “Any questions?”

“No sir!” The Generals responded.

“Comments?” 

“Yes,” The Lieutenant General spoke up, “it will take us time to divvy up our resources to meet the need you want them to fill. Are we on a time limit?”

“No, but I do not want dwaddling. Our people have suffered enough. They need our military right now more than ever. They can be hero's by not letting people starve or die of preventable diseases because of lack of medical staff bogged down with plague clients.” Symon answered. “I repeat for the record, do this as quick as efficient can muster.”

“Are we not worried of an attack if they see we are lifting our defenses?” The four star general questioned.

“I have considered it, but that's why I am also sending out Orbus to make peace. If they refuse, I will have a defense force, but until then let them see I'm serious that we need to be friends, not enemies, during these trying times.” Symon answered.

“Then it shall be done sir.” The General bowed his head.

“Good. Is that all?” Symon asked the room.

“Yes, Sir!” The Generals responded.

“Then I will let you go on your way. Thank you guys for hearing me out and following orders.” Symon dismissed them. The three watched the Generals hastily leave the room to give out their orders. “He made his own forces look like a fool. Made me look like a fool.”

“How dare he. That selfish General.” Cyndy grumbled. “To boldly lie to your face and let you find out this way.”

“And the fact he mounted an offensive on the first Kingdom I was to visit to be carried out tomorrow. What in the world was he thinking?” Orbus clenched his fists.

“He shall be hung.” Symon clenched his jaw. “He blatantly defied and lied to me. He obviously will be a waste of my time as he sees me that way for him.”

“I beg for you to change your punishment, My King.” Cyndy fell to the floor with a deep bow. “Please forgive me, but I do think that is too harsh. You want to change your families image and you just took the thrown. If you hang an official so early it will cast doubt on your claims for peace.”

“She is right.” Orbus agreed lowly.

Symon sighed, “My own apologizes, I am responding in anger. You are indeed both right. I shouldn't kill him. I won't, but he will be locked in the castle dungeon and he will be stripped of his title. How do you guys choose a new Adviser?”

“We will meet with the other Advisers and elect a new one as we have our own checks and balances.” Orbus informed Symon.

“Yes, we will get on that right away.” Cyndy got back into her chair. “Thank you, Your Majesty for hearing me out.”

“We do not expect you to not be angry in this situation. That's why we are here to help you not to make rash decisions though if we were in a different position, we'd suggest the hanging in the middle of the city to allow the populace to spit at him.” Orbus attempted to soothe Symon's ruffled feathers.

“I appreciate you guys. Now let's go take out the trash.” Symon stood.

 

Symon ordered Linius shackled and to be brought in front of all the other officials for his punishment. He came as he had left yesterday, kicking and screaming. The room filled with shocked horror at what had become of the great general adviser as he was dragged and forced to his knees in front of Symon's throne chair. Even Symon was surprised to see that the general had declined so much mentally that he looked like a rabid animal. He hesitated to speak, bothered deeply on if he should keep his punishment or send him to a hospital for a psyche review. Symon looked to Orbus for guidance. Orbus remained stone faced, maybe it was part of a man falling from grace? Symon steeled his nerve.

“I bring you to this audience to bring charges against you for treason.” Symon announced loudly. The room gasped at the announcement and a palpable feeling of fear filled the room. He cursed his father. The horror in his followers eyes as he looked over the room, made his heart ache. Hushed whispers began to fill the room.

“You lied to me. You lied to your peers. You lied to your own military officers. You defied me! You even went as far to plan an assault and start a war without telling anyone when we had decided to send out an olive branch. You are an insult to this throne! You are an insult to this Kingdom! You didn't even give me a chance!” Symon whispered the last sentence harshly. Orbus gave him a knowing glance.

“I have decided to break the mold my father has left for me. I will not try to fit his blood stained shoes. Instead you will rot in the dungeon. Get him out of our faces!” Symon ordered.

“Just kill me you little Bastard! You're just a coward!” Linius spat as he was forcefully picked up and dragged away. “Look at the coward everyone! He can't hurt a fly! He will ruin our Kingdom! We'll all die!”

Symon felt the crowd look at him, questioning. “I just took this crown. I have yet to prove myself, but I am only trying to do what my father should have. Look down on me for not killing him, if you must, but I may not be so forgiving next time if I am crossed again. That is all, get out.” Symon dismissed the crowd, leaving his throne room before them all. Orbus and the other Advisers were close behind. Symon stopped and turned on them, “Can I have some privacy please?! I need some alone time to process what just happened.”

“Let's go discuss who we should look into.” Orbus immediately lead the Advisers away as Symon turned on his heel and ran to his room.

Alone finally, he collapsed against his door, sliding down until he was sitting. Slamming his fist to the floor tears poured down his cheeks as his thoughts caught up to him. Today's events made him feel like he ran into a wall head first. He knew not to expect everything to go smoothly, but he didn't need to be spat at and find his kingdom on the verge of war without his knowledge. Now because he couldn't put Linius to death for his crime, he felt the other officials would look down on him. No wonder his father was mean and callous, but he didn't have to be that way. Linius was out of the way and he trusted Orbus to fill the Advisers spot with a person more able and willing to see the plan out.

Symon sniffled and stood, wiping the tears from his face. He made his way to his bed, collapsing on it. Taking a deep breath, he decided maybe a nap was in order. He was so exhausted. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day?

 

Two days after Lord Linius was imprisoned, Symon was watching Orbus and the other advisers as they worked. Symon was fully taken through the medical and research labs where the vaccine was being made and then toured a warehouse where they were gathering supplies for the army to start dispersing to set up camp and start aiding the communities. Satisfied at the progress everyone was making, Symon returned to organizing his dads- no, his- office. He skimmed thru the mounds of papers looking for anything of importance especially if it was about the “Gods” Orbus warned him about. He was joined at lunch by Lily. Together they ate before devising a plan of organization. Lily took to organizing the King's book shelves with books that Symon had all ready gone through and approved. Symon talked about what he was forced to learn when his father exiled him and how he thought it strange karma got his family like they did.

Lily listened and worked, the thump of books being put on the shelf her only reply as he talked. As she cleared off another section for him to look over while she cleaned, a book caught Symon's eye. It was a leather bound unmarked old looking tomb with a black and red dragon etched onto the front like the altar for Meta and Veta. Symon picked up the large book and eyed it nervously.

“Hey, Lily?” Lily looked up from piling the books in front of Symon. “Do you believe there are Gods here?”

Lily smiled, confused. “Are they not the ones we pray to?”

“You pray to the gods?”

“Of course we do! Though, if I may speak freely, I don't think they care that much. We have lost so many to this virus.”

“We have. I was never told we are to pray to them. Maybe my father disliked the thought.” 

Lily shook her head, “Contrary. He was fanatical about praying to them. Especially right before he got sick.” Lily informed Symon. She looked away, “Your brother was to.”

“Was Linius'?”

“He killed for them.”

“Did they ever say which one they prayed to?” 

“They never stated.” Lily shrugged.

Symon looked at the book, the urge to open it getting stronger. “Orbus told me one causes a dystopia and the other causes a utopia if one bests the other. I think the one that creates a dystopia is running rampant, but which one is it?”

“We are told to worship them the same, but if someone has been breaking that rule and doing it enough I guess it could.” Lily noticed the book in Symon's hands. “Why do you ask?”

“Orbus asked me to never talk about them again, but now I have this book and it matches the altar. I'm unsure if I want to read it.” Symon looked at the book.

“Well if Orbus said not to-”

“But what if it tells us how to reverse the effects of one over the other? Let's say Veta is in charge right now. He's the god of darkness. If he is the reason the virus exists, is there no way we can tilt the power back towards Meta?” Symon theorized.

Lily thought about it. “Then read it. What's the harm in reading a book?”

Symon nodded and placed the book on the desk, taking in a deep breath, he opened it. The first few pages were just illustrations of dragons again and a map of the kingdoms, though a little outdated. Each kingdom had its strengths and weaknesses of the land written out under their maps. Little dragons marked where there were altars for the dragons along with crude routes dotted to show how to get to them. Symon's heart dropped when they got past the maps. The pages were just scribbled with strange writing and or blocked out by dark blobs of ink. Letters he had never seen were on each page and as he flipped trying to find a page that hadn't been corrupted, it just got messier. The book was ruined. Lily sighed and returned to work. Symon tossed it into the trash pile. He was back to square one. Back to flipping through books and papers once more.

By dinner, the two stood triumphant in the freshly organized and cleaned office. Symon had personalized it with plants and new office supplies. It was ready for him to do his Kingly duties the proper way. How his father had functioned like he had amazed him. Symon never knew the insignia of the Kingdom was embossed on the front of the desk, nor on the massive rug that the desk sat on. Symon marveled at the crossed swords in front of a shield.

“Congratulations, Your Majesty. We finished just in time. The dinner bell, My Lord.” Lily turned to Symon after the loud chiming of the dinner bell could be heard.

Symon smiled at her, “I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for your help Ms. Lily.”

“Your welcome, My Lord. Let me lead you to the dining hall before Adviser Orbus comes to get you.” Lily gave a half bow.

 

“What do you think of me taking over the Military section of Advising, My King?” Orbus asked after dinner. Symon had taken him to the office to show off his hard work. Now able to hold proper conversation in the room, Orbus offered to talk about their decision on a new Adviser or so Symon thought. He was taken off guard by Orbus asking about him becoming the Adviser.

Before Symon could ask why, Orbus continued, “The Military is stretched thin with all that it has to do. We can not ask them to step above their much needed positions. I do not have a specific function as Head Adviser other then I can be the voice of the other Advisers if they can not get to you. I can still be your Head Adviser as well as lead our military to do as you bid without a third party. I have talked it over extensively with Cyndy, Trevor, and Marx. They are the ones that suggested it.”

“You were a high ranking general before Father made you Head Adviser.” Symon thought out loud. The idea rolled around in the young King's head.

“It's what the others argued was in my favor.” Orbus nodded.

“Call the Generals.” Symon ordered sitting back in his chair. “Let's ask them as well. I want to be fair. Linius treated them poorly, let's let them have a say in this as well. I am for it, but, again, let's hear from them.”

“Now?”

“Why not? It will be quick.”

“Yes, King Symon. Excuse me while I send messengers to hail them.”

“You are excused. Bring them here when they are gathered.” Symon watched as Orbus hastily left to do as told.

While he waited, Symon set to write his letters for Orbus to deliver. They were short and sweet. He introduced himself and then wrote why he had sent a convoy to their castles. He apologized for the treatment in the past and how he envisioned on making it up to them in the future if they agreed to sign a peace treaty with him. He had three of the six written out when Orbus returned with confused and worried Generals following closely behind. They must have never been in the office before as they looked at its tall walls covered in bookshelves, statues, and portraits.

“Come Gentlemen, your King wants to speak with you.” Orbus herded them to Symon's desk. They looked nervously at Symon.

“Good evening Gentlemen. I only need you for a few moments. Sorry to drag you out here so late at night.” Symon apologized. “This is a time sensitive topic which would be better to be done as soon as possible.” The Generals nodded.

“Orbus has told me the Military is too thin to have a member step up to take control as Adviser, so the other Advisers had nominated Orbus for the position. What say you guys about it? Aye or Nay?” Symon quickly got to the point.

The Generals looked surprised at the question. They glanced at each other for several moments before all saying, “Aye!”

“Oh?” Symon responded. Curiosity peaked, “Why?”

The two star General spoke, “If I may speak freely sir-”

“You may!”

“He was my General when I was a new recruit and I remember him being a solid leader and came up with sound plans in combat. We all became Generals to do as he had once done when he left to lead the Kingdom next to the King himself.”

“Then Orbus, you are the new Adviser for the military. Do not let me down.” Symon nodded to Orbus as the Adviser fell to one knee and crossed his chest with his right arm before bowing deeply. The other generals followed suit.“Everyone may now go back to their families. That is all. Orbus see me in the morning after your meeting with the Generals.”

“Thank you King Symon. I will not let you down!” Orbus thanked Symon before herding the Generals out of the office.

Symon sat back in his chair and smiled. Today had been a very productive day. Now he had to just finish the last three letters and he could go to bed and start all over again tomorrow. Hopefully the fruits of all their labor would start to bud and bare fruit soon.

 

Symon tossed in his sleep. He was overheating and just couldn't get comfortable. He tried to sleep without his blankets and tried every part of his bed and position to try to get comfortable. Nothing worked, even removing his clothes to cool down. After several hours, he gave up and left his bed. Going to the bathroom, he splashed cool water on his face. He then found a thermometer and took his temperature. It was normal, but why was he feeling so hot? Maybe it was something he ate? He decided to find a guard to wake up the doctor on call. He couldn't afford to get sick again.

He sleepily sauntered out of his royal chamber, weakly calling for a near by guard. 

No one came.

Grumbling, he began to walk towards the main part of the castle. Where was his guards that were suppose to be at his door? Someone was going to be yelled at in the morning. He continued to call his guards as he struggled to see in the dark as he walked down the narrow hall way lined in statues.

Suddenly a faint red glow in the distance caught his attention. He squinted at it, not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing. It looked to be radiating out of a statue of a bird. Rubbing at his eyes, he decided to investigate it. He nearly go to it, when it faded and appeared further down the hall.

“What... the hell?” Symon muttered, going towards the new source of the red light. This time it seemed to radiate out of a portrait of a previous ruler. One Symon didn't even know, he was from before even his great grandparents. Sighing, he went towards it again, glancing at the bird statue to see if there was a light on the ground. There was none.

As soon as he was a few feet from the second light, it disappeared again. Symon cursed and looked around, “Who the hell is screwing with me? Come out!”

The light didn't reappear, but the heat in Symon turned up a notch. He began to sweat profusely. He wiped his sopping brow after a minute, confused.

“Avoid the darkness...” A soft voice met his ears causing him to jump.

Symon looked around for the voice, only seeing darkness and white marble statues reflecting the little light they could from the moonlight coming from the windows. “Come out!”

“The darkness... it corrupts... it kills.” The voice was again heard. Symon couldn't even tell if it was male or female, it was so faint.

“Who are you?!”

“Warning...”

“Warning about what?!”

Symon spotted it, a red light again, but down the hall he just came down back towards his room. So faint, but there. “If someone is messing with me so late, they are fired! I need a doctor, something is wrong!” Symon, now awake, walked hastily towards the light. The fire he was feeling began to engulf his thoughts. Was he getting hotter? Was he having feverish visions? He wanted to know what that light was! He wanted to know who the voice was. More importantly...

WHERE WERE HIS GUARDS?!

“Sire! What is wrong!” A guard suddenly appeared into Symon's field of vision near the light.

“What is that red light?!” Symon stopped and demanded, pointing at the light.

The guard looked confused, looking around. “What red light sir?”

Symon blinked, the light gone. “What? What?! The red light that was just next to you!”

The guard looked more confused, “I didn't see a red light, Your Highness.” The guard studied Symon, “Are you okay, My Lord? You are covered in sweat! Do you need a doctor?”

“I... I...” Symon stammered. “I saw a red light. Several times. I heard a voice, but it's not your voice...?”

“You sound delirious, Your Majesty. Wait here! I will fetch the doctor right away.” The Guard wasted no time in running to get help leaving Symon confused. The light had been a figment of his imagination, surely. He wiped the sweat off his brow. The fire in him still burned and made him want to run, but run where?

Suddenly the urge to run and the heat, just dissipated from him rapidly. Symon shivered as the cold night air hit his sweaty body. He could hear the guard returning with help, minutes later. What was going on? Hopefully the doctor could tell him what his problem was. What sickness did he have that he saw mysterious lights and heard voices during its fevers? 

 

“You are fine, My King.” The doctor told Symon after a thorough examination. “Maybe you just got hot under your blanket and had a waking dream. You didn't suffer a real fever.”

Orbus sighed, relieved. Symon groaned. “Good. I was hoping he wasn't having a relapse.” Orbus clapped Symon on the back. “Let's return to bed, My Lord.”

“This wasn't a dream though! I heard someone telling me to avoid darkness. How could I be running up and down the hall in my sleep?” Symon whipped out of his chair flustered.

“Sometimes dreams don't leave our conscious when we wake. Then suddenly if someone jolts you or you jolt yourself, the dream just blinks away. I understand your confusion if this is the first time it happened to you.” The doctor assured his patient. 

“But..” Symon went to argue.

“The doctor knows what he is talking about. Go back to bed, Your Majesty.” Orbus interrupted.

Symon opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when he saw Orbus smiling at him with a worried expression. “Maybe you are right, Doctor. Thank you for coming out at this time of night. I'm sorry I worried you.”

The doctor bowed, “I'd rather come and see you are fine, sir. Good night, Your Majesty. Please stay healthy. Get plenty of rest.”

The doctor gathered his things and left. Symon returned to his bed and tucked himself in. “You may go, Orbus. I will be fine. I feel like a fool.”

Orbus grinned, “No worries, Symon. I think I panicked the first time I had a waking dream. Good night. Don't worry about waking early. Everyone will understand.”

Symon glared at him, “Don't treat me like a child.”

“Old habits die hard, My Lord.” Orbus chuckled as he left the Kings room.

 

Outside the King's room, Orbus stood somber in the hall, a look of displeasure on his face. Though he acted like Symon's claims were a waking dream, he knew the King wasn't lying. He knew what Symon had heard and saw and he wasn't happy. Grumbling to no one, he set off towards the altar Symon had found before.

“Danger lurks closer than you think, Orbus.” The same voice Symon had heard spoke, irritated. “He must know.”

“Shut your mouth.” Orbus responded. “He's too young and has too much on his plate for you to be bugging him.”

“I am just trying to protect him.” 

Orbus soon approached the altar. It may have been dark, but the altar emitted a soft red light from a gem above the red dragon. Orbus slammed his hands on the altar shaking it. “I have this under control. We do not need you.”

“Orbus, always the protective one.” The voice mocked.

“He is still a child. Someone has to protect him.” Orbus argued back. 

The red light dimmed, “He can't avoid his duty.”

Orbus punched the altar, “He is coming no where near you two! I watched what Veta did to the previous King and Symon's brother. Linius still is suffering from his influence.”

“I am not like Veta.” The voice grumbled.

Orbus leaned towards the gem, “You are both parasites. Stay. Away. From. Symon. Be sure to tell Veta as well.”

The gems light grew brighter, “He all ready is thinking of coming to me.”

“Aren't you so sure of yourself.” Orbus snapped. “God or not, stay away from him! Keep quiet! The plague and our recovery is more important then choosing which parasite gets to drive him mad.”

“Again, do not lump me in with Veta!” The voice spat back. “We are guardians, not parasites. I will remain silent. He can come to me if he so chooses.”

Orbus stood over the altar, satisfied, but still angry. “Thank you, Meta.”

The light began to fade, “Veta will not be as forgiving. Protect the boy from the darkness that will soon target him.” Orbus glared at the light as it faded away, leaving him in the darkness of the night.


	4. Project Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orbus leaves finally to start Symon's plans for peace. Symon begins researching the Meta and Veta. A surprise visitor also drops in without notice with an interesting request.

The first snow storm of Winter left a foot of white powder over the Killer kingdom. Winter seemed to be earlier this year as if mocking their situation. They were scarcely getting by with the resources Symon was able to round up by redirecting the military. Crops and cattle suffered a huge loss when they lost their owners and the families could no longer care for their farms. Most cattle had died of starvation or neglect, leaving behind herds and flocks decimated. Crops were also found to be mostly wilted and lacking in yields. The soldiers were quick to work with remaining healthy towns peoples to help bring in harvests and round up cattle. The soldiers continued to work overtime to try to scavenge as much as they could and prepare for the winter harvest. Symon opened the royal farm land to accommodate what was left of cattle and flocks, so all available land could be used for crops until numbers could be improved. The military opened several shelters and hubs for the populace to go for food and supplies. Symon also used this to tally the numbers of his remaining populace and plan for their needs in the future.

His numbers were down almost by 80%. That was good for the amount of food they had. It was not good for the outlook of the country as the plague was still killing faster than the cure was being made. The scientists had gotten far in their vaccine research, but it still wasn't ready for the populace. Thankfully, the cold was seemingly helping slow the plague, the scientists hoping it continued to slow to allow them to catch up. The labs were full of patients on the mend, allowing the scientists and physicians to study the effects of the medicines used to treat the virus' symptoms.

Symon was happy and proud of his citizens working with one another essentially risking their health, but for the greater good. Symon, once the front lines were clear, sent out messengers to the borders to announce the arrival of Orbus who would be leaving tomorrow for the nearest Kingdom, the family of Sirius. His father liked to war with them on the regular since they were closest. Symon wanted to work with them first for this fact. He noticed they also pulled their military from their border days after he had and never returned them, but for border guards. Symon was hesitant at first to think they were believing in his pull back, but the generals assured him that they called out that the new King was declaring a ceasefire and pulling back the troops to aid with the plague. They seemingly took it seriously and returned the favor.

Symon watched as they packed Orbus' carriage with supplies while he cared for horses. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the presence of the animals and soon if he needed a break from his duties, he would travel to the stables to help the stable hands with the horses or ride them around the fields. Orbus' favorite was going to go with him, a massive Gelding with copper red fur and white stockings. He allowed Symon to ride him as well and wasn't scared of the cattle which Symon loved to also visit, so Symon was sad to see him go the next day and was sitting on him while the butlers and footmen worked on the carriage. 

“My King.” Symon heard Orbus call from behind. 

Symon turned to his Adviser. “Yes?”

“You sure you don't want me to take a different horse? You seem to like Rusty very much. You ride him more than I do and he's my steed.” Orbus asked ans he came over to pat the big horse.

“No, take Rusty with you. He loves you. Look how his eyes light up when he sees you! I am simply someone who takes him out and grooms him in your place.” Symon patted the horse as well. “I will have other horses to ride, but most are scared of the cattle, so I may have to make one horse my own and train it. We have some foals near riding age.”

“They are all most done packing. Just a few more things in the castle.” Orbus updated him. “Do you want to go in and go over what I am to do again?”

“No, you will be fine. I trust you. I'm just relaxing. All these reports from the scientists are burning me out.”

“It can do that. While I am away, please relax until we know what the others send in their replies. Limit yourself. I will not be here to stop you from running yourself into the ground.”

Symon laughed. “I'm sure Lily will be your replacement. She's been attending me more than you lately.”

“I wonder why that is?” Orbus spoke lowly with a sly smile. He noticed Symon look at him in confusion. “Well at least someone will watch you for me. She will make a great Head Butler when the current one retires.”

“I wish he would. He's very sick and never leaves his office anymore. He needn't stay and work himself to death.” 

“Then tell him that My Lord.”

“I don't have the heart.” Symon sighed. 

“Would you rather he wastes away in that office then? It takes a simple thank you for your service, but you need to enjoy the time you have left. Do not feel bad to relieve people for their own sake.”

Symon groaned and hung his head. “I guess I will ask him to retire tonight.”

“He will thank you.” Orbus smiled up at his King. Symon stuck his tongue out at him. “So childish my King!”

 

Lily greeted Symon at the castle door, taking his coat and taking his boots, replacing them with shoes for the interior. She fettered around him as he walked, helping him out of his outside gear. Once finished, she followed him to his room alerting him he had a warm bath waiting for him and that dinner would be served shortly. Orbus' favorite dessert would also be served in recognition of him leaving for the first of many negotiations. Symon dismissed her to take his bath and change. Once he scrubbed the cold off him and dressed for dinner, he headed out, not for the dining hall, but to the Head Butler's office. 

Lily crossed his path to check on dinner, she was confused to see him in the servants wing. “My King, why are you here? I will fetch you when dinner is ready. No need to come here.”

“I'm here to see your boss. I want to talk to him.”

“I could have arranged him to come to you!” Lily looked panicked.

Symon put up a hand. “No need. He is ill and doesn't have much strength I have heard.”

Lily looked down and nodded, “Let me escort you then. He will be mad at me if I don't.”

Symon smiled sweetly at her, “Thank you. I don't want to get you in trouble.”

“Follow me. He is about to leave for the night.” Lily lead Symon further down the hall. 

Symon was lead down the expansive hall to the very end where a set of massive doors greeted them to the Head Butlers and Housekeeper's office was. Lily knocked twice to announce her presence and opened the doors fully, while announcing Symon's presence and his need to see them. She stepped aside and allowed Symon to walk into the room. Excusing herself, Lilly bowed out and closed the doors gently as she went back to her original task.

Inside the room, Symon was greeted by the elderly Butler who barely could stand straight and hobbled to the front of his desk. The Housekeeper curtsied and stood at attention in front of her desk. Symon sighed and excused the Housekeeper. He waited until she left before addressing the butler.

“Why do you want to speak to me alone, Your Majesty?” The old man asked nervously.

Symon sighed before standing tall. “It has come to my attention that you may no longer be able to preform the duties given you due to illness. I came to ask you to retire tonight.”

The butler's eyes widened and he shrunk. “I see... It has become noticeable.”

“You have been a great Butler, but I do not want to see you die here in this office. Go home and spend time with your family before the gods call you to their side.” Symon softened his tone. “You've trained Lily to be a great Butler. This place runs smoothly in her care. You need not worry. I also appreciate all your care while I was growing up.”

The Butler sniffled, “I appreciate your kind words. I will do as bade, Your Majesty. I was on the fence of leaving, but my wife and surviving kids would love to spend more time with me. Thank you, King Symon. I will send for my things tomorrow so Lilly can take over tonight.”

Symon smiled and said his farewells. “Also before you leave, see Orbus for your retirement pay.”

 

Lilly found Symon in the garden greenhouse when the dinner bell rang. Symon greeted her with a smile before it faded. Lilly looked at him in worry.

“I forced your boss into retirement.” Symon informed her lowly. “I feel like trash now.'

Lilly gasped softly and stood in front of him. “He has been feeling sick lately and I have taken over most of his duties. You did nothing wrong, Symon! He didn't want to leave without your blessing or ever. You've had too many people leave your side.”

“I'd rather he leave me alive, not dead.” Symon admitted looking up at her. “You're the new Head Butler. I hope you like your promotion.”

Lilly smiled sweetly before standing straight at attention, “I will be the best Butler you have ever had. Sir Gerald left me pretty big shoes to fill in his retirement and I will do my best to grow into them.” She bowed to him. 

“I look forward to your work and progress.” Symon waved for her to stand. “Now was that the dinner bell?”

Lilly perked, “Yes, King Symon. Dinner is served. Lord Orbus awaits you.”

“Let's not leave him waiting then!” Symon stood excitedly.

 

The next day Symon stood with Rusty as he awaited Orbus to mount him. He had been connected to the carriage and was eager to go. He gave the footmen and stablemen the run of their money, forcing Symon to take his reins and calm him. Orbus laughed when he came out of the castle followed closely by Lilly and several other servants carrying his final things, gifts to the Kingdoms and Queendoms he would be visiting. Rusty whinnied excitedly upon seeing Orbus and pranced in place. Symon scratched his chin and held on tight. 

“He thinks he's going to battle.” Orbus chuckled as he approached. He put a hand on Rusty's nose, “Calm boy, you are causing trouble.” The horse snorted in reply.

“He's excited to go on an adventure.” Symon smiled. He handed the reins over to his owner. “Be safe Orbus. I will miss you. I hope you are safe while visiting.”

Orbus grabbed the reins and watched as the gifts were loaded onto the carriage. Soon as they were on, he mounted Rusty. Rusty whinnied excitedly again and wiggled in excitement. Orbus tightened the grip of his legs and ordered him to settle down once again. Symon stepped back.

“I will be fine, Your Majesty. You be safe and healthy while I am gone. And Lilly...” Orbus called towards the Butler, “Keep him from overworking. Remind him to relax.”

“Yes, sir!” Lilly bowed.

“Farewell my King, I will be back in due time. Wish me luck.” Orbus waved at Symon before ordering his horse to move. Rusty whinnied and began to trot, barely slowed by the extra weight he was pulling. Two other horses lead by highly trained soldiers, slowly followed him. Symon wished them all luck again before he watched them trot off.

A feeling of sadness washed over him. He was also nervous. The other royals could kill him or attack the weakened state. Symon had to try though and Orbus was helping him. He just hoped they believed him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lilly. “Sire, you should go inside before you catch a cold. The front is strong today and snow is incoming.”

He frowned at her. “Fine. I wanna be in the library anyway.”

Lilly smiled and ushered him inside. “I think that is a marvelous idea.” Symon snorted at her and went back into the castle.

 

“Gods... Gods... Gods...” Symon spoke lowly as he searched the book spines in his library. He was looking for more info on the gods. Something Orbus was aggressively against speaking of. What was that altar? Whose voice was that? Everyone treated him like a child passing it off like a dream, but he wasn't asleep. Lilly had said there were books in the library. While Orbus was away, Symon was gonna learn all he could.

Finally something caught his attention, a book on the tale of love and darkness. Sounded like a romance book, but on the spine was the same symbol like that on the altar and his fathers book. He immediately pulled it from the shelf and found the nearest chair. Sitting down, he opened it and was greeted by an intricate drawing of a red dragon intertwining with a heart. Under the Drawing was the name, Meta.

“Meta, the dragon of love and fire. Protector of those who have courage and love in their hearts. Commonly seen and depicted in the form of a red dragon, he is the nicer of the two gods that protect Jin. His gem stone which is commonly associated with him and can be found on the Killer family crown is the gemstone, garnet.” Symon read the next page out loud. “He is used as a symbol of marriage and togetherness.”

Symon flipped the next few pages until he was greeted by the drawing of a black dragon. The dragon looked menacing as he looked over a crumbling building. “Veta, the dragon of darkness and despair. Regarded as the polar opposite of Meta, Veta is the bringer of destruction and death. The gemstone Onyx is used as his representation. People blame war and death on Veta and is usually seen when many are suffering. The Killer crown also bares his gemstone along with Meta to show a balance the King or Queen must maintain. If the balance of power tips, it could mean the worst for the kingdom and possibly the planet.” Symon's heart stopped. He continued reading.

“Both Meta and Veta can be known to attach to a chosen one of their choosing. Meta is known to have a mutualistic symbiotic relationship, feeding off the hosts love and happiness for their family/territory while granting the user fire resistance and the ability to control fire itself. Veta on the other hand has a more parasitic relationship with its host in order to grant them battle knowledge and great strength. Veta drains its host and only allows them to feel despair from which it feeds until they go mad and are either killed or kill themselves. Many have fallen for the trap Veta weaves as power is sought after not realizing the lives they take will only bring them misery if they do not supply a steady stream of deaths to appease the one inside them. The Killer family seems to be the main family able to carry the gods in their bodies and maintain balance. This was bestowed on the family by the Ultimate Goddess Kakakei who needed someone to keep the gods in check.”

“Kakakei...?” Symon asked after reading that. There were more gods than the two he knew about all ready? He went on to finish the book which went into further detail how the dragons came to be and when they were started to be recognized and what to offer them to appease them during certain ceremonies. How Veta was just suppose to be honored during funerals to feed off the despair of the mourners while Meta was to be celebrated with life and happiness. Somewhere along the way, Veta's purpose was warped.

 

“So dad was using Veta...” Symon sighed after finishing the book. “He was so aggressive and angry all the time. And that paranoia. All symptoms. Was it Meta trying to contact me the other night? Am I his chosen one?” Symon sunk into his chair. “Who is Kakakei?”

A knock on the library door tore Symon from his thoughts. “Yes? You may come in!”

The door clicked open, Lilly and a maid carrying a tray of snacks and tea walked into the library. “I come baring food, My Lord. I felt like we could enjoy some tea and snacks together. Did you find a nice book to read?'

Symon smiled, “I did and I would love to discuss it with you. Liza, you may put that on the table and go.” Symon got up and walked to a small table and chairs where the maid Liza placed the tray and bowed before leaving. Lilly sat down across from Symon.

“So what did you read?”

“A book about Meta and Veta.” Symon answered before taking a swig of tea. He heard Lilly say “oh” and smiled. He liked it when she let her guard down around him. “After reading, I think it was Meta who was trying to talk to me that night.”

“How? Why?”

“They apparently choose hosts to inhabit, mostly in my family. The symptoms dad showed were that of being one with Veta and he transferred to my brother and drove him mad as well. Meta needs to be held and fed to balance out his brother. Now that I have thought about Linius maybe also possessed by Veta.”

“So you think Meta came to you to fix what your father did?”

“I have another question for you though. Do you know of the Goddess Kakakei?”

“Kaka...kei?”

“It said she was the ultimate goddess. She granted them the planet to watch over. I wonder if we can even fix what Veta has done? It warns if he becomes too powerful it can end the world.”

“Have you looked around some more?” Lilly was on the edge of her seat.

Symon shook his head, “This was the first book I found and it looked like a romance novel.”

“Were you looking for a romance novel and found that book instead? Are you looking up how to get a girlfriend so you can start working on an heir?” Lilly teased him causing Symon to turn bright red.

Wh..at! No!” Symon stuttered embarrassed. “How dare you! I would never! I don't need a book for that!”

“I'm teasing you Symon! But while we are on that subject, why are you saying you don't need a book? You've never flirted in your life!” Lilly continued.

“Don't you dare tease me! The Killer family is known to be naturally romantic, especially when we decide to make an heir!”

“Could have fooled me.” Lilly winked at him. Symon glared at her. “I will pay to see you flirt when you pick who will bare your heirs.”

“You act like you spend your days flirting around the castle? It's not what we pay you to do.” Symon huffed.

Lilly stood proudly, “I like to go after the young soldiers that flirt with me. I'm not the age to marry yet so it's just that, flirting. Gotta practice you know. I will probably marry another male servant here.”

Symon angrily grabbed a snack and ignored her as she walked away, starting to look at the books herself. He watched her as she combed thru them, pulling some out to look at before putting them back, irritated. Finishing his cup of tea, he started on the opposite end, restarting the search for this ultimate goddess the other book mentioned.

“I see what you meant how you had to pick up a seemingly romantic book to find what you were looking for. There are a lot of misleading titles.” Lilly complained after the tenth book she picked up. “How is your luck?”

“At least you are finding something.” Symon huffed as he started a new row.

“Maybe I should hire a librarian? Your father fired the last one as “books were stupid.” Lilly asked herself. An idea flashed through, “We can try the kingdom library! It's in the middle of the Kingdom! If we can't find anything here, I can message them to see if they have anything?”

Symon was startled by that realization if that himself. “We can! I don't know the state of it. Hopefully someone still works there.”

“Last I heard it was fine. It's a holy site. It's barely been touched by the disease.” 

“A holy site?” Lilly made a noise of agreement. “Who is making it holy?”

“Good question.”

“We are going tomorrow.” Symon suddenly decided.

“What?” Lilly stopped looking and turned to Symon. “We can't just let you go there. The virus!”

Symon snorted, “I survived it once. It doesn't scare me. If you are scared, you can stay here. I will go with soldiers.”

“No! Orbus left me in charge of your health! I will go with you! He'll kill me if I stayed here while you risked yourself.” Lilly snapped back.

“Good we leave at first light tomorrow. I need to see my kingdom beyond what I can see from the top of my castle.” Symon stopped searching and walked over to her. “Go to Cyndy and have her request two guards to go with us. Ignore her pleadings for me to stay here.”

Lily nodded and bowed. “Yes, Sir! I will see you when I call for dinner!”

“Thank you, Lily!” Symon called after her when she left the library. Symon chuckled to himself, “She's the best.”

 

The following day a snow storm decided to hit and hit hard. It was a white out and no one could see an inch in front of them. Symon was livid, his trip was canceled. He decided to give the castle library another try, Lilly tagging along with him in search of any information of the gods, Meta, and Veta. The two tore the library apart. After hours they were awarded with three books that seemed to have the answers they were looking for. They were all vaguely labeled, but one stood out, The Hierarchy of the Gods. The other books seemed to contain stories based on the gods and were put to the side to see if they bore fruit after the first book.

Kakakei, Goddess of the Light, creator of all. She's the strongest and oldest of the gods. Her symbol is an owl. Under her was her partner in crime, a god by the name Rai. He could be seen as a white horse when appearing to the populace. He was the God of Demigods and Demons. The God of Rain and Wind, Rainer(a pheasant), the Goddess of Earth, Feather(a griffin), and the God of Rivers, Seas, and Lakes, Rivera(A serpentine type dragon) reigned underneath them. They were the main gods that controlled the universe. Under those five were demigods, called Ra's whose sole purpose was to protect whole worlds and were mostly found in pairs. A step under them were demons, immortals that kept the balance in accordance with the Ra's. Why they were referred to as demons, it was unclear. The book then quickly pointed out that not all planets had demons which left the Ra's to work with leaders of the planets to maintain balance. The book was vague, but also to the point. It only explained what the gods and their derivatives controlled, symbols, and descriptions, but didn't divulge much more. Symon grimaced at it. The other books did only hold god based fantasy stories and no info to elaborate what he had found. What Symon had was all Symon had gotten.

“That... gives us more questions than answers.” Lilly slouched against Symon. They crammed onto a reading chair to read the book they found. Lilly was sitting on the arm of the chair and slowly slide down as they read.

Symon froze under her touch, suddenly aware she was there and very much touching him along one side. “Lilly...”

Lilly glanced up at him. Her eyes widened in realization of how close they were and crawled out of the chair. She coughed and smoothed out her uniform. “I'm sorry. I got so absorbed in the book. Didn't even realize I had gotten into the chair with you.”

“It's fine.” Symon brushed off standing himself. Trying to hide the blush creeping up to his face, he walked away and went to wonder at the snow storm. It was still blowing and snowing hard, Symon could barely see outside at all. The storm was starting to worry him. Where was Orbus? Did he get somewhere safe? He would have to ask Marx if this storm would pass soon.

“Is it lightening up?” Lilly asked from her same spot by the chair.

Symon shook his head, “I think its getting worse.” 

Lilly started over to him in worry, “Well don't stand by the window, it might burst!”

“I will be fine!”

“Let's get out of here and take a walk.” Lilly suggested as she herded him away from the window. “We just learned a lot and need to process it!”

Symon looked at her confused, “Okay. Okay. Let's go on a walk.”

 

“Sire!” A guard came running towards Symon, clearly in a panic. Symon was in the middle of the walk with Lilly, who he was bouncing ideas off of for future winter plans and events. “King Symon, sir! I am sorry to interrupt your leisure, but an important guest has arrived!”

Symon perked. No one had announced their arrival. Maybe the messengers couldn't be launched due to the storms. “Who are they?” Symon inquired.

“The Chieftess of the Rats, Lady Crystal, My Lord.” The soldier informed him. “Adviser Cyndy is attending her right now until we could locate you.”

Symon looked to Lilly and the soldier, “Well let's not keep a Chieftain waiting. Take us to her right away.” Finally, Symon could talk to another royal. He hoped he didn't make anything worse.

 

“There is our Young King Symon, Lady Crystal.” Cyndy introduced Symon as he rushed into the throne room. “King Symon please meet our first guest, Chieftess Crystal of the Rat Tribes!”

“Please forgive my rudeness. This blizzard slowed down my messengers and so I have arrived unannounced.” The Chieftess bowed as Symon ran over. Symon marveled at her, only seeing her kind before in paintings and drawings in books. She was a humanoid looking version of a rat and was the only species of humanoid that still held traits of the creatures that they evolved from. She was covered in thick white fur from head to toe. The fur on her head was longer than the rest giving her a long haired look which her two large round ears peeked through. Her eyes were a light brown. Her muzzle wasn't as large as the animal, but smaller and more appropriate for speech. Her hands and feet resembled the animals and she stood on her toes. Due to being covered in fur, she barely wore clothes except over her chest and bottom which she covered in deer fur and leather. She was also decked out in handmade stone jewelry from the piercings in her ears to the anklets around her feet. Symon couldn't take his eyes off of her.

“You are forgiven, Chieftess Crystal. The weather is being horrendous lately.” Symon waved it off.

“It is, isn't it?” Crystal straightened up. “My, I know Orbus told me you were only sixteen, but you still look like a babe. Sorry for your loss and your troubles. I came as soon as I ran across Orbus and he told me what has happened here. I to have lost several tribes and villages to this virus.”

Symon was shocked. He ushered her to his seat. “I'm sorry for your tribes as well. Please come and relax. You must need a coffee or something warm to warm yourself up?”

“I would love some tea.” Crystal nodded and sat on the throne chair. Crystal stared at Symon as Cyndy scuttled off to have tea delivered. Symon watched as she smiled and visibly relaxed. “You are nothing like your father. I was worried at first, but now that I see you, you look like you much better suit the throne.”

“You knew my dad?”

“Everyone who is someone knew your father and not in a good way. You think nothing of offering your own throne chair to another. Your father would have made me sit on the floor and would have offered me nothing. You are all ready better in my eyes.”

“Thank you? No one else has never told me how I differ before.” He wasn't sure how to feel after being told all that. His father always told him to be kind to women and other royals. He obviously didn't practice what he preached.

Crystal smiled and stood. Symon looked at her in confusion. Her face changed from a gentle lady to a hardened leader, “Let me cut to the chase, King Symon. My people followed me here. I only have a handful of tribes left and they carry maybe ten or twelve people each. I offer my land if I could rule my people on your turf. We do not have enough manpower to sustain ourselves. We also all survived the virus just as you have, so there is no risk of us getting sick. We can help with the recovery process. I ask for your help. You will have my gratitude and the love of my people if you allow us to stay. Sorry to spring this on you as soon as we meet, but it's the purpose of our meeting as well.”

Another populace decimated like his? They survived the virus like he did? Symon wasn't expecting such a request! He only expected to say hi, talk about his future plans, and sign a paper. Now he had a nation offering him their land if they lived peacefully on his land due to their low numbers. This was not something he had planned for in the least bit. Hopefully what came out of his mouth next was the right thing.

Symon nodded his head, “If it will make me great allies, I am open to the possibility of our merge. Your lands are fertile and vast. A shame to see them worse off with this damn virus. Let's gather my Advisers and talk about this in my study. You may gather who ever you wish to have at your side for this talk as well.” Crystal smiled, her body relaxing with his answer. “When Adviser Cyndy returns, we will start our meeting.”

Crystal knelt in front of Symon, “Bless the Gods, you make me a very happy Chieftess. Hope we can become great allies.” Symon smiled to himself. Hopefully this would be a great help in the future. For both of them.


End file.
